Sharon
Sharons are a race of tribal cephalopodous lifeforms. Physiology and Biology Senses They have advanced senses and high intelligence to survive on the planet Deserticus. Vision Six eyes are spaced equidistantly around the extensible mouth. These are highly evolved and see in more colors than human eyes. They maintain six eyes to watch their feet and their prey simultaneously as they hunt, and to improve depth perception and general field of view. Cooling System Sharons possess a powerful internal cooling system that works like a air conditioner device, preventing their brain of toast cause of Deserticus' climate. Others The Sharons have two long tentacles above their mouths, with small pods at the ends for hearing. Below are smaller tentacles, containing bladders that rapidly vibrate, forcing air inside and passing it over highly sensitive scent organs. With these, an Sharon can detect the faintest smell of friend or prey in the still forests where they originally evolved. Life Cycle Birth The female delivers between one and two young per pregnancy, which are born through tears as the eggs migrate from the ovaries to the outer skin for hatching. The process leaves scars on the skin of the females, which take many years to grow out. Birth can be fatal, as birth wounds left by the young can cause grievous damage. Young The young are only about thirty centimeters tall after birth, and the females feed them using special plants and small warm-blood animals. Teenage Teenage Sharons learn new skills extremely fast. However, they will not take part in hunts or broader society as a whole until they are fully adult. Adult and Reproduction When fully grown, after about 15 years, adult Sharons are divided strongly along sexual lines. Males, though larger and powerful, do not wield decision making power. Females select males for their groups of about ten individuals through ritual competition. The males compete for the honor of living with a group of females through acts of intellect, physical appearance or combat depending on local custom. Selected males take care of females and can be quite tender with their harem, but would rarely cross a female and will defend his harem to death if needed. He mates with females as required, Passing haploid genetic material into the female using a thin, spear like penis which protudes from beneath his head: she receives this through a pore under her own. Mating can take from just a few seconds to almost a day, dependant on local custom and environmental conditions. Lifespan Males live shorter lives than females, often dead in 60 years, with females living over 70 years even without medical geriatrics afforded by modern Sharon societies. It is worth nothing that females have not shown to be more intelligent than males, but are rather directed in life by different hormones to develop different personalities. Timeline Immemorial Times * ? - The Godess Sha'kala creates K'rar Sha'a (Holy Land; Deserticus). * ? - Deserticus was a Earth-like planet with large oceans, the world was dominate by sapient ichthyous (fish-like) beings, these beings have been extinct a few time after the planet's 'mysterious desertification'. * ? - The Sharon race has acquired sapience. BGW (Before Great War) * 467 BGW - The warrior Ak'ala Fa'laa formed the first Sharon government that would be later known as Monarchy of Fa'laa, controling all the large Westlands of Tarula. * 456 BGW - Shik'ra Ren'kaa creates the Empire of Ren'kaa in order to control the Eastlands of Karshyn. * 432 BGW - Shik'ra's daughter (Shani'ra Ren'kaa) tries to conquer the Glorious City of Ak'ala in the Battlle for Ak'ala, her forces are massacrated. * 431 BGW - Ak'ala's son (Nam'ala Fa'laa) invades and conquer the Imperial City of Ramun'a, dethroning Shani'ra. * 427 BGW - Emperor-King Nam'ala is murdered leaving no sons. * 420 BGW - Emperor-King Kish'ak Nam'kaa is crowned. * 407 BGW - Kish'ak creates an alliance between Tarula and Karshyn, this alliance would later became the Sons of Sha'kala. * 350 BGW - A rebel group is formed by the self-named God Canea'la, this group would later became the Rebels of Canea'la. * 300 BGW - Some of the Sons of Sha'kala became agressive with the Rebels of Canea'la, affarming that their religion was a lie. * 204 BGW - The Sons of Sha'kala banish the peacekeeper Rebels of Canea'la to the Northlands of Kentomir. * 150 BGW - The Rebels of Canea'la immigrate to the Southlands of Danimeros, several rebels are killed by the Sons of Sha'kala in the way. * 50 to 52 BGW - The Rebels of Canea'la construct the Great Temple of Canea'la. * 10 BGW - The Sons of Sha'kala destroy the Great Temple of Canea'la as a demonstration of power. GW (Great War) * 0 GW - The Rebels of Canea'la declare war to the Sons of Sha'kala. * 1 GW - The Great Sharon War starts. * 5 to 7 GW -The Great Battle of Ak'ala happens, leaving the glorious city in ruins. * 10 GW - Imperial City of Ramun'a is tottaly destroyed by the Rebels of Canea'la. * 15 to 20 GW - The Great Hunting starts, the Rebels of Canea'la are decimated and the survivors start to hide. * 21 GW - The Sons of Sha'kala declare victory above the Rebels of Canea'la. AGW (After Great War) * 0 to 3 AGW - The Great Temple of Sha'kala is build. * 57 AGW - The Sons of Sha'kala declare abolition of technologies, the Sharons became a tribal species again. * 150 AGW - The Sons of Sha'kala and the remaining Rebels of Canea'la became one, forming the Republic of K'rar. * 370 AGW - The Humans arrive on Deserticus. * 377 AGW - The Sharons align themselves to the Humans creating, along with the Tritan Mages, the Alliance of Galaxies. Society Although through racial evolution the Sharons diverged in social practice, certain themes are maintained as they have strong genetic underpinnings. Desert Hunters, whether in tribes or roving bands, are matriarchal democracies where groups of females make decisions regarding activity and behavior Each group of females selects a male, who is larger and more colorful than females but with little idea or care for personal power: a male's wish is to be adopted by the most powerful female group. He can gain the honor through colorful display and dance, showing wit or skill, and even combat with other males. A male in a secure position is slow to anger, but when challenged can become extremely dangerous and will defend his females from other males or predators with his life. Category:Creatures Category:Races Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Fauna Category:LC